Percy Jackson and The Olympians & Twilight
by rolunastiwen
Summary: The title may seem stupid but I didn't have any good ideas for the name. Set in NM and LO. Not a B/E story. I hate those. Bella is Percy's twin sister and finds out that he might be dead. Annabeth and Bella comfort each other over the loss. When Percy comes back everyone is happy. Who's the child of the prophecy now? The Cullen's are not in this. Yay! Please read and review. Thanks


**My first Percy Jackson and The Olympians crossed over with Twilight. This takes place in the beginning of NM and after Percy gets blown out of St. Helen.**

Chapter 1

BPOV (I don't have the books, so this part is all my memory and then my version of how it should've happened.)

I drove into the driveway and saw Edward leaning against his silver Volvo. I got out of my truck and slammed it to shut it. Then I walked over to Edward. "Hey, Edward. What do you want?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"I need to talk to you," he said. 'Oh gods. Here it comes. Let the heart break begin,' I thought sarcastically. We walked into the forest by the house. The house is just a half mile walk away from here.

"What is it Edward?" I asked keeping up the sweet girl charade.

"We're leaving," Edward said.

"Okay. Is that all," I asked shrugging. He looked taken aback at what I had to say. "What? You think I would cry for _you,_" I said, saying you with disgust. He flinched back at the way I said you. "Did you think I would start crying over you? Did you think I would spend the next couple of months crying my heart out for you? Because let me tell you something, right now is the happiest day of my life. I don't have to keep pretending to like, no, love somebody I was never in love with. So now you can go on with your life and I can go on with mine. Feel free to take your stuff, but could you leave the rest of your family's stuff because I actually like them," I said as I walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Edward behind. Then he turned angry.

"So your saying that all this time, you never loved me? I don't believe it," Edward said.

"Believe what you want but the truth still stands. I never loved you," I replied with my back turned to him.

"What about all those times you came and had fun with my family and I," he asked desperate. Seriously, this is getting on my nerves. For an old vampire, he knows nothing,

"I said, I liked your family. Meaning that even if you were there I would have fun. But when we were alone I despised every moment. I'm sorry Alice, but Alice knew this would happen. I mean I think she would. She does see the future. Oh, and don't hurt Alice. She's still my sister even if she's leaving. You made her and your family because it's too dangerous for humans like me. Am I correct? Bye Edward. You have no more ties here," I said. Edward ran away back to his family as I made my way to Charlie's house. "Why did I take this quest again?" I asked myself. I walked into my room and got a drachma from my dresser. Then I went into the bathroom and ran the water.

"Oh, great goddess, Iris, please accept my offering." Then I through in the drachma. "Message Chiron." Then Chiron came on and was in what looked to be a medical tent for war. I cleared my throat and he looked this way.

"Isabelle?" He questioned. I nodded my head and his eyes lit up. "How are you?"

"I've been good. So I'm coming back. My quest is done," I told him.

"NO! I'm sorry Isabelle. You can't come back," He says.

"Why? Chiron what's going on?"

"We're at war. Don't leave Forks until I call you again." And with that he was gone. I just stood there. They're at war and I can't do anything about it. I want to fight and help camp. But all I can do is wait and hope for the best.

(Timeskip: One month)

I was just getting out the shower when an Iris-message appeared in front of me. Chiron was on the other side. I was mad right now.

"Chiron! I was just in the shower. Let me get dressed and I'll come back okay?" I said. I heard a few forced laughs from the other side. Then I went to my room and changed into a black sports bra and black underwear shorts.(What? I may be a girl but I don't know all the different types of underwear there are.) Then I changed into gray sweat pants and a purple tank top. Then I went back to the bathroom and in front of the Iris-message.

"Okay Chiron. Why didn't you call me earlier than right now?" I exclaimed trying, and failing to keep the smile off my face. He looked down like there was something he didn't want to say.

"Your brother... Percy. He's...," Chiron trailed off at the end. My smile quickly fell. 'Percy can't be. He's Percy. He'll never,' I thought.

"He can't be. He's... Percy's too strong," I said my voice wavering as tears started falling down my face. My hair was shadowing my eyes.

"I'm sorry Isabelle. He was in St. Helens when it blew. He couldn't have made it out in time. Even if he did, he hasn't contacted us to let us know he's ok," Chiron said.

"I'm coming to Camp now," I said through tears. I was shaking uncontrollably with tears. Chiron hesitantly nodded his head. Then I swiped my hand through the Iris-message and packed. I packed all my clothes and toiletries. Then I left the house. I left Charlie a message saying that I'm going back to camp and I've completed my mission. I took my truck up to 60 mph and raced to the airport. Not a wise idea for the daughter of Poseidon but I needed to get to Camp Half Blood right away. The lady at the desk said the next flight was in twenty minutes, so I bought food from the food court that was across from my flight. Then after I was done buying the food, I stuffed it into my duffel and ran to the plane. I only had one more minute before no passengers were supposed to be in their seats. I would finally leave dreary Forks and go to New York. I was a bit nervous about being in the sky. Even if all the gods love me, I'm still a daughter of Poseidon, and I love being one. The plane started and I started reading, getting my mind of the fact that there was thunder all around the plane.

(Timeskip: 5 hours)

Somehow I made it out, of that flying deathtrap people call an airplane, alive. I went to baggage claim and got my two suitcases. Then I ran to the nearest cab. No one was in it so I told the driver where to go and to go fast. He complied and drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. We got to the hill that was in front of camp in thirty minutes. I gave him the money and got my stuff. then I ran up the hill to camp while the driver sped back towards civilization. Before I could get through the camp boundary I was hit from behind. I went flying into a tree. I still wasn't safe, though. I wasn't passed the barriers. The minotaur walked up to me and was about to kill me with a sword, but someone cut off it's head and it became gold dust. Before I could thank the person, I blacked out.


End file.
